Suffering begets Suffering
by The Lewd Darkness
Summary: Izuku has a little secret, he keeps under wraps. No one knows, not even his closest friends. That secret is that he likes to watch people die. It's a secret shame but one he's adjusted to. He could only hope no one would ever find out, as he didn't think any of them could understand. Then Momo stumbled across him at the wrong moment….


It was a quiet, peaceful night in japan. Serene and peaceful, with many of the population sound asleep in their beds. This included the majority of class 1-A, within their dormitories.

None of them any the wiser that their most precious, sweetest and most innocent 'cinnamon roll' Izuku Midoriya was one of the only few awake, most certainly doing two not so innocent things.

His face was flushed red, as his scarred hand slowly but firmly moved up and down his erect cock, small amounts of pre-cum already starting to leak down his fingers as he bit his lips. Somewhere in the back of his mind he found it almost funny how he could probably send the entire class into a state of shock if they found out he wasn't innocent in that regard.

However what sat on the screen before him, making his body tremble with pleasure as he watched was something he didn't want them to ever know about. It had taken him ages to set up like ten different VPN's and private browsers just to feel safe doing anything like this, watching anything like this on school grounds.

It could easily cost him his place at a school like U.A, all about doing what's right and being heroes, as what was on the screen before him was anything but ok by most people's standards. He couldn't even remember how he'd found this website, it had been so long but on the screen his computer proudly boasted the website "gorefun" and on it he had a certain favourite video of his playing.

A teenager, about his own age sat with tears and terror in her eyes as a burly masked man stood above her beside the camera man of the video. In the man's hand he held a machete that he brought down, catching it in her neck and causing blood to start to spray around.

Midoriya's hand started to move faster as he moaned quietly, enjoying the woman's pained and terrified cries in his headphones. A part of him knew it was wrong. A part of him hated this, hated he could ever enjoy this.

His cock started to throb, and another part loved it. The man continued to chop, eventually going straight through the woman's head and pulling it up by the locks of her hair to show to camera, as the greenette got close to his climax.

This was the third video in a row like this he'd watched tonight, and god knows what amount overall. Because, one thing Izuku hated that he loved, was watching people suffer and die.

The men laughed, mutilating the decapitated head as the body still writhed around not yet realizing it was dead and Midoriya reached his limit, cock throbbing hard as bursts of cum suddenly shot out and onto the screen.

Euphoria filled him. So did self-loathing and disgust. He could only be thankful no one would ever know. Of course, when he thought something like that, lady luck loved to punish him for it.

"What the hell…." A shocked feminine voice muttered, making Midoriya's eyes go wide as he slammed down the laptop screen and stuffed his member back into his pants, turning to see Momo Yaoyorouzu peaking through his door with an almost incomprehensible look on her face.

"Yaoyorouzu I… I can uh, I can explain!" He said quickly, face turning to one of fear as he met the horrified girls eye. She started to slink back, and he flinched. 'What if she tells someone?! What if she tells All Might or Uraraka!?' "Please don't! Wait!"

"What the hell, Midoriya!?" She asked, pushing the door open as her arm glowed. She pulled out a pole, clearly ready to defend herself just in case. He didn't blame her. "How could you get off on something like that?! I didn't even think you were _like_ that! Let alone…."

"I'm… I'm sorry!" Midoriya said, bowing his head as he pushed his chair back. Vaguely he registered a squelching sound from his laptop and grimaced as he realized the keys would be a bitch to use now. "I.. I…Please… don't hurt me…"

"Hur…hurt you?! You just ejaculated on someone's corpse! I should be afraid of you hurting me!" Momo hissed, eyes narrowing in anger. However it dropped when the greenette started to curl up, genuinely seeming frightened. Something wasn't right here, that much she could tell. "How long?"

"H-huh?"

"How. Long?" She demanded, putting her staff down a moment as she cautiously wandered up to him and knelt down, to see a similar look in his eyes the murdered girl had before. "Midoriya."

"N-not sure. Furthest back I can remember was when I was seven…" He admitted quietly, clenching his eyes shut and Momo gritted her teeth. His voice was quiet. "I just… I just….like not being on the other side."

"The other side?" The tall girl asked, raising a brow as she gingerly set a hand upon the greenette's shoulder, not sure if it was the right thing to do or not. She also did her best to ignore the smell in the air. "What do you mean the other side?"

"I-i…. w-when w-we were younger, m-me and Kacchan I m-mean, he and the other k-kids would always…. Would always…" The tears finally started to actually fall, streaming down the boy's face and causing his cheeks to glisten. "Beat me up, b-break me in s-some way or another. They l-liked to s-see me suffer. I h-hated it, I hate it now. I…. I g-guess I can picture them in the peoples p-places in th-those videos and…. Oh god. I'm a monster, Momo. I'm just a much a f-freak as they said. I hate this! I don't want to!"

"Then why do you?" She asked nervously, really not prepared for this. She only had come here to see the boy had gone to sleep as the local insomniac. She didn't expect this crap. Midoriya shuddered in her grasp, turning his head away,

"It f-feels good." He admitted, hands twitching. Bile rose in both their throats at that, but he continued, hating the fact any of this was true. "I j-just… don't have to be the o-one suffering. I know it's wrong b-but… it's so h-hard to stop. I'-I'm supposed to be a h-hero, a g-good guy but…. My m-mind ttries to justify it, telling me th-they're already dead n-now anyways, and I d-didn't do it. Still….."

Quietly, the raven haired girl stood up, feeling her stomach churn at that.

"Why…. Why do I have to be the monster?" Midoriya asked quietly, tears pattering against the floor as he leaned forth, eyes shut tight. "W-why…."

"Why didn't you say anything? Try to get help?" She asked, feeling tears in her own eyes at how… for lack of a better word, pathetic her friend looked at the moment.

"Because…. You all w-wouldn't u-understand, I t-thought. You'd a-all hate me, U.A would… would…."

Her heart drummed against her chest as she looked away. He wasn't wrong. She couldn't just tell the school this now, like she had planned.

Dammit. Why couldn't he just secretly be a villain instead, it would hurt but at least it wouldn't be as confusing as this. Quietly, she unplugged his laptop, carefully avoiding the stains on it as she picked it up.

"M-momo?" The boy questioned quietly, as she began to walk away with it in hand. "Wh-what are you…. Are you going t-to….."

She looked back, to see his horrified crying face and her heart broke at it. Despite her better judgement, she sighed.

"I won't tell anyone, for now. I'm keeping this for your own sake though." She said simply, moving out the door and closing it behind her. After a moment of contemplation, she even created a little lock device, confining the boy to his room just in case.

With no idea what else to do she took the laptop back to her room and set it down on her table top, fitting into her squashed chair with a sigh. The first thing she did, after taking a breathe and gathering her courage was open the screen back up.

For a moment, the worst she had to see was a black screen and some cum stains. Thinking she was safe she could handle that, then the screen flickered back to life, the woman's dead body on screen once more and she flinched violently, looking away.

Gritting her teeth, she slowly cracked her eyes open and turned back once more, hitting a new tab to look away from that horror on screen. After that, she created a box of tissue paper to clean up after Midoriya's… presence and chose to try to ignore what she was touching.

It was hard, but important. She had to know. Once the screen was clean, she hovered over the tab from before and once she felt she was ready, she clicked on it.

She clicked the back button, moving away from that video and waiting for another one to load. The first thing that came up was the comments. She pointedly ignored the kind of creeps who could enjoy this and saw the title come up next, feeling ill as she read it.

"Young man shot then finished off with knife."

She had a feeling she was going to hate this. Still, for the sake of understanding Midoriya (and admittedly maybe a tiny amount of morbid curiosity) she clicked on the play button as it finally came up.

The camera was clearly someone's phone, shaky and unstable as they walked along. As it swung down the raven haired teen flinched as she saw glimpses of the gun in question in the filmer's hand.

The camera came back up, to a man who was smoking completely innocently beside a bus station of some description. He only took notice of the man walking up to him at the last moment, eyes going wide as the gun came into screen and a deafening bang went off.

The victims arm exploded as the bullet connected and he fell to the ground, while the filmer laughed. A woman surprisingly, who stalked closer to the injured man.

Momo had to pause for a moment, swallowing and hating the taste. She worried she'd have to run to the bathroom. Then, a thought struck her.

Whether it was one she would regret or not, she would never be quite sure. If she was going to understand Midoriya, she should try to replicate the same scenario he described to her.

Pressing play on the video, she tried to picture the man as someone she hated, settling on a certain family member from long ago. Her hand shook, as she slowly started to pull off her pants

Try though he might, the victim couldn't crawl fast enough to get away from the girl as she sat down next to him, pulling out a chisel of all things. The U.A student took a steadying breathe to prevent her body shaking as two of her fingers started to run up and down her pussy gently, hoping it would be enough to get her wet.

She didn't exactly plan for this, so she had no lube and no guarantee she could even get wet while watching this. However she felt her fingers slowly start to be coated in a hot liquid as she rubbed and watched the murderer on screen place the chisel above the victims neck.

Could the creation girl really do this, she wondered as she started to slow down. Shaking her head, her eyes took on a determined gaze. For Midoriya, she had to then she could forget it ever happened!

Her fingers finally dived inside the warm, wet cunt, making her let out a small moan despite herself at the same time as the woman in the video hit down on the chisel, causing the man to scream.

She gritted her teeth, eyes starting to flutter closed as her fingers moved in and out in a steady rhythm, the pained cries and psychotic laughter slipping inside her mind.

As she continued to imagine it as how Midoriya had described, she found herself slipping into a fantasy. No longer was it a random woman killing a random man, but her sat atop her terrified cousin as she finally made him pay for something he had done long ago to her parents.

She moaned, as she imagined herself lightly cackling as she took the man's neck off. Her fingers started to move faster, as he got closer to death and her body shuddered.

She pulled her legs up a bit, biting her lips and continuing to finger fuck herself silly. The light was beginning to leave her eyes and her body was filling with excitement, with happiness.

Then the noises stopped abruptly and her eyes shot open. She hated being so close yet not finishing, but the video had stopped. Her 'background noise' was gone and she realized what she was doing. Her body started to fill back up with disgust, and shock but it was so much more…. Muted in her ecstasy.

Suddenly, it wasn't so hard to see how Midoriya could get lost in this. A part of her told her to get out now, while she still had a chance but the part of her mind, still revelling in pleasure gave her a simple command.

Watch more.

She decided to listen to that side instead, moving the cursor over the back video and going to the first video the greenette had watched. The comments all seemed excited about it and the title came up.

"_Murderer burned alive in front of crowd._"

She didn't need to feel guilty about this one, right? Grinning a crooked grin, she clicked on the play button as it came up and the video immediately jumped into the action.

A woman, clothes torn and face bruised was thrown to the ground a crowd chanted around her in a language the tall teen didn't recognize. Some kicked at the woman and others hurled stones, hitting her in the face as they yelled abuse at the woman.

Momo's grin didn't fade as her back tingled, and she reached back to grab a special little toy she just made. Flopping in her hands was a green, decently sized dildo that she started to rub across the top of her pussy.

She closed her eyes, losing herself in the movements as she made sure to coat the sex toy in a nice amount of her juice, making sure it would go in at least a little easier.

This time, she was imagining going after the mother of her cousin, equally as bad. She moaned as she continued to tease her pussy, cracking an eyes open to see the real woman having petrol poured atop her.

In her fantasy, her aunt laid on the ground scared and confused as Momo pulled out a lighter and petrol.

On the video, a random dude lit a match. In her fanstasy….

"Oh… Midoriya~" She moaned, dildo sliding inside her. It hadn't been green for no reason, after all. She imagined his nice, firm cock she'd seen before pushing inside her as the boy lit up the lighter and threw it forward.

The screams began as the girl's smile grew to it's widest point, starting to push the toy in her hands faster and faster. "Oh… oh…. Fuck…."

She could imagine the boy leaning in near her ear as the two smiled over her aunt's burning body, still writhing around terrified and in pain.

_"You like that Momo?~" _He'd ask, as he continued to thrust into her and all she could do was nod as she moaned, face bright red. "_You like watching her die while I fuck you~"_

"Mmm, yes, yeeessss Izu!~" She started to get louder, reaching the fastest she could manage as the toy continued in and out, squelching with each entrance and exit. "Please fuck me, fuck me harder~"

"_Yes Momo!~" He'd moan, grabbing her ass as he did, cock throbbing inside her while he licked at her neck, sending waves of pleasure through her, making her his until finally, as the screams died out and her Aunt finally died, a nice thick white liquid would shot inside her… "Mmm… you lik…..you like me…. Cumming inside you?~ Making this the last thing she saw?~_

"Y-yes…Izuku…" She said quietly, leaning back in her seat and finally catching her breathe. Then clarity returned to her in full, as she finally realized what she'd done.

Her eyes shot wide and she couldn't even look at the screen all of a sudden, instantly closing the tab and turning away in shame. Yet…. Now she knew at least?

She could… understand.

It was just one time right? It wouldn't happen again?

(That thought didn't last long.)

* * *

An hour later, in the dead of night after she'd cleaned herself up, the girl had returned to Izuku's room with his laptop in hand. She'd unlocked it and pushed the door open, to find him sitting shaking at his desk with nothing to do.

"I…Izuku?" She asked quietly, getting his attention. Seeing the guilt and fear in her eyes, she let out a sigh and did her best to give him a shaky smile. "Y-you're secret is s-safe with me."

At that, the boy froze, before a smile crossed his face but his eyes still held doubt. "T-thank you…"

There was silence for a moment, as neither knew what to do now. Then the girl walked forward, plugging the charger back into the laptop and pulling up a seat beside the boy.

At his confused look, she opened the tab and gave him a shy look. "M…maybe you could… um…. Show me a few others you… like?"

"o-oh… ok…. You… you don't mind?" He asked in surprise, and the girl shook her head with a little grin. "You really…"

She only lasted an hour before she'd been converted. In a weird way, it was almost nice to have something like this to share with someone though. She still wasn't sure how to feel but she definitely couldn't hold it against the greenette anymore. "Just… go ahead."

Then, a slightly more mischievous grin took over her face as her hand started to slide towards his pants and his face went beet red. "And… enjoy it as much as you want, ok?"

"o-ok.." The boy said, pulling up the sit and browsing a few videos with the girl. He smiled, as his pants started to bulge at the thumbnails.

If Momo could get into it, maybe it wasn't so bad after all..

And thus, a tradition was born between the two, once a week they'd get together for little 'fun'. Sometimes they'd even help each other along the way.

Still neither were exactly keen to reveal to the rest of the class why the two were suddenly much closer than before. They'd just brush it aside.

After all, both were happy to become better friends anyways. _Much _better friends~


End file.
